Link Brothers
by Chevreuil
Summary: Zico rentre chez lui, plus qu'énervé. Il a attendu son grand-frère Taewoon pendant plus d'une heure. Arrivé chez lui, il trouve celui-ci en pleine dispute avec sa copine. Os partagé entre humour et tendresse fraternelle. Plutôt court. Block B/Co Ed/Speed Taewoon/Zico


Ses amis ont toujours décrit Ji Ho comme étant quelqu'un de libéré. Autant dans sa façon de voir la vie, que de faire les choses. On le dit aussi ''Artiste dans l'âme''. Un artiste intenable, lourd et chiant, mais un artiste quand même.

Ajoutez à ça un côté enfantin. Et c'est justement ce fameux côté enfantin qui nous intéresse. Car c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à acheter ce carnet.

Un carnet à souhaits.

La première personne à avoir vu son petit secret fut un de ses meilleurs amis Park Kyung. A peine celui-ci avait-il lus les mots inscrits sur la couverture, qu'il avait explosé de rire.

Beaucoup imaginait en Kyung, quelqu'un de calme, mature et spontané. Mais lui, Ji Ho, connaissait le vrai Kyung. Un nain immature et aussi lourd que lui.

C'est pourquoi, Ji Ho ne se gêna pas pour l'envoyer bouler avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. C'est à dire aucune.

Cela allait faire un an qu'il s'en servait, et il y avait encore de la place. Chaque examen avait droit à sa petite trace. Mais bien sûr, il l'a jouait sécur' ! Il révisait un peu. Mais rien qu'un peu. Et jusque là, il s'en sortait plutôt bien dans ses études.

Ses conquêtes aussi y avait une place. La plupart du temps, c'était juste pour un simple

''Plus de deux mois cette fois-ci, s'il-te-plait !''

Ji Ho en déprimait presque. ''Trop fatiguant, gamin, un comportement d'enfant d'école primaire'' qu'ils/elles disaient.

Tout ça pour dire que Ji Ho, du haut de ses vingt ans, n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Et vu qu'une chaussure ce n'est pas pratique pour marcher, il prenait le bus .. Ahah, bref.

Le sans chaussure -façon de parler, il est pas vraiment pieds nus-, c'est à dire Ji Ho, se dirigeait en ce moment même vers son travail à mi-temps. ''Caissier'' dans une grande librairie de cartier. Le patron, - un ami à lui – l'avait mis à cette place grâce à sa tchatche, son charme, son intelligence …

Et tout simplement parce-qu'il était trop bruyant pour les autres postes. C'est pourquoi pour le reste il y avait Minhyuk, Jae Hyo, et Jihoon.

Même si il se demandait encore comment Jihoon s'était retrouvé dans une librairie … Avec son tempérament excité, comment tenait-il le coup ?

Et ce fut d'ailleurs la question qu'il posa à Minhyuk, à peine arrivé. Ledit Minhyuk allait répondre, mais Ji Ho ne lui en laissa pas le temps

-Toi aussi d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'es une vraie pipelette.

Son aîné de presque deux ans lui jeta le regard dont lui seul avait le secret Un regard si méprisant, que même Jae Hyo avait du mal à supporter.

-Parce-que nous on sait se tenir.

Ji Ho allait répliquer, mais ce fut au tour de Minhyuk de le couper

-Ton préféré est là. Va donc t'en occuper, tu servira au moins à quelque chose.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Minhyuk le poussa hors de la salle du personnel, et claqua la porte à sa suite. C'est un Ji Ho légèrement boudeur qui se traîna jusqu'à sa caisse. Il se mis à caresser la petite forme rectangulaire, dans sa poche.

Savoir que son carnet était là, sous sa main, le calmait tout de suite. Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard de ''son obsession'', comme disait Minhyuk. Il avait l'air ailleurs. C'était un client régulier, tellement mignon et agréable, qu'il arrivait à le rendre calme, et à le faire fondre, lui la brute hyperactif.

Il inspira et expira, avant de lui lancer dans un sourire

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi aujourd'hui ?

Depuis le temps, ils se tutoyaient. Le silence qui suivit sa question, lui permis de prononcer avec un plaisir non-dissimulé, le prénom du jeune homme

-Taewoon ?

Ledit Taewoon eut un sursaut, et fixa Ji Ho droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

-Ton numéro !

Ji Ho crut mal entendre.

-Pardon ?

Taewoon le dévisagea, et répéta sa phrase d'une manière excessivement lente.

-Ton nu-mé-ro, il appuya bien sur chaque syllabe.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-A peine, sourit Taewoon, amusé.

Ji Ho s'accouda au comptoir, un sourire enjôleur collé aux lèvres.

-J'ai quoi en échange ?

Il fit glisser sa main de manière discrète vers sa poche, et se mis à caresser une nouvelle fois, son petit carnet. C'était devenu une sorte de tic, pour le rassuré. Il avait beau paraître sûr de lui, rien n'était encore joué.

Taewoon pouvait très bien fuir, comme les autres.

-Un rendez-vous ce soir, à 20h30.

-Tu notes ?

[…]

Une démarche nonchalante, et féline à la fois. Un regard provocateur, petit sourire en coin suivi d'un rire peu …

Charmant.

-T'as tout gâché, Ji Ho, soupira Kyung.

-C'est plus fort que moi ! Je me sens ridicule à dandiner du postérieur devant l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Il fait la moue, et se laisse tomber au côté de Kyung.

-La soirée est dans trois heures, et t'as même pas encore appris la démarche adéquate .. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

-Me laisser faire au feeling ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Sachant qu'on veut se débarrasser de toi pour de bon et t'envoyer dans les bras de Taecyon-

-Taewoon. Il s'appelle Taewoon, s'agaça Ji Ho.

C'est au tour de Kyung de sourire.

-C'est du pareil au même.

Nouvelle moue, soupir. Il a l'air peu sûr de lui.

-Espérons.

-Sois pas si défaitiste, Ji Ho. Si il t'a demandé ton numéro, et en plus proposer un rendez-vous, c'est qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Alors pourquoi tu stresses ?

-Et si je faisais tout rater .. ?

-Alors ça par contre c'est ton problème. On peut pas envoyer quelqu'un à ta place.

-T'es sûr … ? demanda Jiho, d'un air pensif.

… Va t'habiller avant que je ne m'énerve. Et si tu continu comme ça, à partir de maintenant ça sera ''Kyung hyung''.

[…]


End file.
